


Crash

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: dénouement [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accident, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, brief glimpse of the afterlife, but i just kinda wanted to post this?, i might write something more graphic later, idk - Freeform, nothing graphic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: When he slipped into the silence, into the warmth, there was no more pain.Just embraces.





	Crash

It all happened within the blink of an eye. Neither of them could follow anything except for the pain, which was engulfing. Sudden, powerful. Everywhere all at once, then nowhere at all. 

John was paying attention. John was vigilant. He focused on the road, even when he was talking, arguing, with Alex. Never let his focus drift. But sometimes there’s nothing one can do to stop it. 

Sudden, all at once. 

A loud crash, metal crumpling, glass shattering. A scream—His? Alex’s? He didn’t know.   
But then, the pain. 

He could barely move, still forced himself to reach over, grab ahold of Alex’s hand the best he could and squeeze. He could faintly hear the sound of a horn blaring. Maybe it was there’s? Maybe it was the semi that collided with them. Again, he didn’t know. He would have no way _to_ know. 

All he knew was that as the pain subsided, the light was growing. He felt himself slipping, but not slipping down. Higher, ascending. Bright, warm, flooding. Familiar faces, smiles and open arms. 

One final squeeze to Alex’s hand. He knew he was gone, knew Alex left before he did. Finally saw his face glowing in the otherworldly ambience that was overpowering him.

Words were hard to come by, and he knew his voice was weak, didn’t know if Alex could here him on the other side, still he tried. 

“At least you can finally meet my mom.”

When he slipped into the silence, into the warmth, there was no more pain. 

Just embraces. 

The warm and inviting embrace of Alex, followed by who he knew from description alone to be Rachel.

Next, His little brother. 

His mom. Everyone he needed in the world was with him in the next. 

There were definitely worse things than death.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is old but im pretty sure i never posted it? idk. i'm cleaning out my fic folder :p


End file.
